Darth Vader, My Father
by mrsgeneralstanley
Summary: Chapter 21. In Which Harry writes a letter. Another Snape adopts a young Harry Potter. A Drabble story with Star Wars Humour. Reviews much wanted!
1. In which Harry Opens the Door

Little Harry rinsed the dishes, hands struggling to reach over the edge of the bench, balancing precariously on a stool.

_Finally they're done, what was next? Breakfast is finished, dishes done, washing machine has been started, mop the floor s'pose._

Dragging a half full bucket of water across the floor four year old Harry struggled with the adult size mop.

_Maybe I should just get a sponge._

Knock, knock, knock.

"Freak! Get the door!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon"

Harry trudged down the hall towards to the front door and turned the handle.

"AHHHHH! It's Darth Vader!"

And he slammed the door closed.


	2. In which Darth Vader is a Daisy

Severus Snape was not amused; he had just had his nose squashed by a door swinging four year old.

_I knew it! Disrespectful hooligan just like his father!_

Severus opened the door and strode inside.

Yelp!

"I didn't mean to be bad and scream uncle, I'm sorry!"

Another yelp.

"Little brat! How many times have I told you to be quiet and not interrupt my TV time? This will teach you!"

"But it was Darth Vader I swear!"

"Hit that child again and Darth Vader will look like a daisy next to me."

The figures in the room went still.


	3. In which Harry Flies Across a Room

"Fine! Take the little snot! We never wanted him anyway."

Harry was thrust at Severus and as he caught him, arms were flung around his neck and legs squeezed his waist.

"Go on, get lost, go back to your own kind." Vernon waddled his way back to the couch and glued his eyes to the reruns of Neighbours.

Shocked that any child would turn to him for comfort, Severus Snape for once did as he was told and walked out of number 4 Privet Drive.


	4. In which Albus is Suprised

After apparating to Hogwarts' gates and marching into the castle Severus Snape met Albus Dumbledore in his office.

"Severus, a child is clinging to you. Did you know?"

"Yes Albus, I am quite aware of the little miscreant, he will not let go! Potter! If you do not let go of my neck this minute I will…"

"Potter? That child is Harry Potter?"


	5. In which Death Eaters are Darth Vaders

"I know you don't want to look after the boy, Severus and you know I'd rather send him back to the Dursleys but he seems to think that you are his saviour! I don't know why as he keeps calling you a Death Eater."

"Not Death Eater, old man, Darth Vader is what he is calling me. Really, Albus, for all your love of Muggles you don't know anything about them!"

"Darth Vader? That is a strange name, are you sure Severus?

_Sigh_


	6. In which Harry Pleads with Severus

Sobbing was coming from one pathetic looking messy haired boy, who had snot running down his nose.

'Please don't make me go back! Please!'

'I won't, but why do you want to stay with me?'

_Hiccups_

'Please, Mister Darth Vader, I'll be good forever, and clean your house, and do the dishes, and _hiccup _and…please!

Severus just stared at the boy before picking him up and they sat on the couch together. Harry threw himself under Severus' arm and buried his head in his robes. Muffled sounds issued forth.

_I'm not cut out for this._


	7. in Which Harry Gains His First Toy

Harry still had his arms wrapped around Severus' neck when they walked into his quarters at Hogwarts.

"I don't have a room for you to sleep in Harry, we will make you a bed in the sitting room for now."

"You don't have a cupboard?"

"I do, but it's full, and I'm not going to clean it out for you to sleep in. the Headmaster will make you a room soon until then you can sleep in here."

Severus noted the house elves had lain out on the couch a doona, pillow and a bear like soft toy with, strangely enough, what looked liked ammo and a gun wrapped around it.

_Strange the elves aren't likely to encourage violence in four year olds._

Severus plopped Harry on the doona and he picked up the toy.

"Looks like someone has left you a toy Harry, do you what to look at it?"

Harry sat still and stared uncertainly at Severus.

"It's for me?"

Severus looked at the toy then at Harry and gave it to him without answering. Harry in turn stared at the toy for a while before clutching it to his chest.

"Thank you"

A/N: anyone guess who the toy is?


	8. In Which Harry and Severus Fall Asleep

Severus couldn't sleep. Getting up he walked into his kitchen a started the water boiling.

_Thump._

Startled by the noise, Severus walked towards the sitting room to investigate and found Harry on the floor in a tangle of blankets.

"Fall out of bed? You silly duffa."

Harry looked uncertainly at the man standing over him but soon began to struggle his way out of the covers. Severus watched, amused, for a little while before bending down and picking the boy up under his arms.

Unsure of what to do now, Severus was holding Harry at eye level, Harry's legs were swinging in the air.

Both were looking at each other.

_Don't parents give hugs at this point? Little tacker probably had a nightmare._

They sat on the couch together, Harry on Severus' lap. Severus lent down and grasped the blankets to cover them both. Harry soon burrowed into Severus' side, curling up next to his chest.

_I have a four year old snuggling against me. Me! Severus Snape!_

_No one will ever believe me._

When Albus came at nine the next morning to add the new room, both boys were asleep on the couch. Severus' feet were hanging over the edge with his head on the opposite armrest. Harry was curled up with him grasping Severus' arm to his little chest tightly.

_Now I wish I learned how to use a camera, Minerva will never believe me._


	9. In Which Harry Falls off the Couch

Severus woke up with a crick in his neck. His thoughts swirled around in his head as he finally let go of his sleeping haze.

_This is not my bed._

_And since when have I gone to sleep with a hot water bottle?_

The hot water bottle turned out to be a little boy curled into the potion master's side, who was currently making quiet noises in his sleep. As Severus lent over him, Harry opened his eyes, gave a yelp and promptly fell off the couch.

_Hehehe, scaring children will never loose its fun. _

Severus frowned when Harry didn't pick himself up, just sat on the floor and stared at Severus' feet.

_I thought four year olds were supposed to be more active than this._

"Harry?"

Harry didn't look up. Severus lent down, placing a hand under Harry's chin he ignored the flinch and tilted his head back.

"What's the matter?"


	10. In which the Two have a Talk

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry, Harry?"

"I don't mean to be a bother, Mister"

"A bother?"

Harry didn't answer, just continued sitting on the floor. Severus stood up and picked up the young boy under the arms, settling him on his lap. Harry didn't snuggle in like normal.

"When will I have to go home?"

"Home? Wha…"

_Did I explain anything to him? Oh bother._

"I thought you wanted to come home with me Harry?"

Harry mumbled something Severus couldn't hear.

"Say that again Harry?"

"I do want to stay, I just want a daddy too."

Severus didn't know what to say.

"But why do you want me?"

"Because you rescued me."

"Well then, you'll have to start calling me dad then, as I'll always look after you Harry."


	11. In which the Boys Go to the Shops

_Take Harry down the street Severus, he said, buy him some clothes Severus, a child needs toys Severus, yada yada yada. I hate shopping, and I hate Albus!_

Severus and Harry were walking down the street.

Harry was scampering to keep up and sometimes tripping over his black robes. Severus looked behind him to see Harry distractedly looking in windows, trying to hold the hem of his robes and clutching a soft toy to his chest.

_Sigh, what kind of father do I make, leaving the child in the street._

"Harry, do you want to take off your robe so you can walk without tripping?"

_That wasn't too sarcastic was it?_

"No Dad! I want to look just like you!"

"Just like me? I don't have a stuffed toy though."

"Chewbacca says he'll play with you too, Dad."

_Chewbacca! Here we go again._


	12. In which Harry Emulates His Dad

They were standing in the apothecary.

Severus and Harry were both peering into jars though Harry was under strict instructions not to put his fingers into anything.

"I need to replace the school's dried nettles, four kilos will do."

The apothecary turned and retrieved the ingredients from one of the back shelves. He began to measure them out.

"Don't be a dunderhead! They are dried thistles not dried nettles! Do you want to blow us all up?"

The apothecary flushed red, while Severus was speechless.

"Harry child, even if people are dunderheads you can't call them that."

"But Dad, why not? You say it all the time."

"…"

A/N: Added chapters because it's my birthday and I want to spread the love :)


	13. In Which They Move Into Spinner's End

Severus didn't want Harry to spent his entire life at Hogwarts and so moved them into Spinners End. Both of them had spent the last week scrubbing it from floor to ceiling to make it a little more habitable, and now Severus had banished Harry outside to play while he had a snooze on the couch.

Harry was sitting on the verandah kicking his new soccer ball against the fence, looking very glum.

"Oi, you!"

Harry looked up and found a boy his age standing in front of his house staring at him.

"Hello"

"You want to play with that ball?"

Harry looked hesitant; he never had someone want to play with him before. Dudley usually took care of that.

"I'm Luke, who are you?"


	14. In Which Harry Meets Luke

Severus didn't want Harry to spent his entire life at Hogwarts and so moved them into Spinners End. Both of them had spent the last week scrubbing it from floor to ceiling to make it a little more habitable, and now Severus had banished Harry outside to play while he had a snooze on the couch.

Harry was sitting on the verandah kicking his new soccer ball against the fence, looking very glum.

"Oi, you!"

Harry looked up and found a boy his age standing in front of his house staring at him.

"Hello"

"You want to play with that ball?"

Harry looked hesitant; he never had someone want to play with him before. Dudley usually took care of that.

"I'm Luke, who are you?"

Reviews make the world go round. Love to hear from you.


	15. In Which Severus Meets Luke

"Well, go on ask him!"

_Gee, this kid Luke was nice, but he sure was pushy. _Harry thought as he made his way inside.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes Harry."

"I've met someone"

"What! At your age! Harry your not turning five until next year, you can't 'meet' anyone before your twenty fifth birthday, I forbid it."

"Oh…. Ok Dad."

A very deflated Harry walked back onto the verandah.

"He say's I'm not allowed to meet anyone else until I'm 25, sorry it would have been nice to play with you."

"25! But that's silly, let me ask him."

With that Luke ran into the house to search for his new friends dad.

"Hi, I'm Luke, I'm five, I live across the street, and I like ice cream and and and and I want to play with Harry!"

Severus stared.

"Oh, that kind of friend… alright then."

"YAY"


	16. In Which Voldemort Makes His Move

The death eaters were on the move.

Severus was worried, attacks were occurring again and he knew some thing bad was going to happen soon. The dark mark was starting to darken and Severus _really_ didn't want Voldemort to come back and find out what he'd been doing these past years.

An adopted Harry Potter would be hard to explain.

Severus moved into the lounge room with his cuppa, fully intending to spend some time reading the latest potion journal.

Sitting down, he pulled out his reading glasses and gave a very relaxed sigh.

Cords spun through the air and tied him to the chair. Severus didn't have a chance to move before Voldemort stepped out of the shadows, pointing his wand at him.

_Thanks to high heavens that Harry's down the road at his friend's house._


	17. In Which Harry Enters the Room

_It was nice to have friends._

Harry thought this often, especially after spending a lot of time with Luke down the road from his dad's house.

_His dad!_

Another reason to get that warm and happy feeling, just thinking about his dad.

_He's probably reading those potion thingys he likes so much, when there's peace and quite. Hopefully he can sneak in and grab the soccer ball him and Alex wanted to play with and get out without disturbing him, or better yet scare the willys out of he like he always does to me!_

Harry climbed the side fence and snuck around the side and climbed in the open window, pretty certain he left the ball in the kitchen under the table.

Harry could hear the murmuring of voices in the lounge room, and poked his head through the door and spotted someone he hadn't seen before.

"So Severus want to explain why I find myself finding out about my loyal Death Eater Snape has adopted a boy? And not anyone but my arch nemesis Harry Potter?"

"Err, seen as you have me tied to a chair I suppose you already know."

"But why? You were always such a good servant, my dear boy."


	18. In Which Voldemort goes Crack

Harry crept forward to hide next to a chair, right behind the man in a black cloak.

_He must be telling Dad a ghost story, he looks terrified! Hehe this is going to be so much fun!_

Just as he thought the strange man was reaching the climax of his story waving his wand around, Harry jumped out from behind the chair.

"BOO!"

"AAAHHHHH!"

_Who knew that the Dark Lord would squeal like a girl when frightened! _

Was the first thought that jumped into Severus' head and Voldemort spun around to face the new threat.

Or that's what he tried to do, as half way through his very impressive spin he stepped on the edge of his robe. Beginning to fall, Voldemort floundered around trying to regain his balance to no avail.

CRACK!

Went the infamous Dark Lord's head against the stone fireplace, that came up a lot quicker than he thought it would.

The room's two other occupants stared.

Severus stared some more, but Harry began to panic.

"Dad, I think I killed the Sith Lord"

"Harry, I hope you killed the Sith Lord"


	19. In Which Snape gets a New Name

Hey Guys, Thanks for reading my story I think is around about the end…maybe… unless I think of some more.

Anyways here goes…

Later in the Editor's office at the Daily Prophet building.

'What do you mean you won't take on the Potter story! Are you out of your mind? You are one of the youngest journalist in this company people you should be thankful you got such a scoop!'

'But sir, it's Professor Snape , sir, he threatened to make Potion's Class look like day care if anyone comes near him and Harry!'

'I don't care…' _knock knock._

'Sorry, sir but the photographer is here.'

'Show him in, Jones. And you Bagton, stay right there I'm not through with you. Good Lord man, did you piss your pants?'

'Yes sir, I did sir.'

''You sound mighty proud of yourself for a man who is standing in his own urine!'

'I went near an angry Severus Snape sir, made it out alive, didn't pass out, take a dump in my pants or cry. I have nerves of steel!'

'At least tell me you got some pictures.'

'Well, no sir, he exploded the camera sir. Better face it chief, no one will take the Snape and Potter story, for fear of disembowelment.'

'I'll do it myself then!'

'Uh sir, don't you have children at Hogwarts?'

'Aww shite!'

The writer and photographer walked out of their editor in chief's office together. The photographer turned to the writer and said, 'Did you hear he's got a dark lord name now? Yeah it's Dark Vader.'

'Dark Vader what's that?

'Dunno, but it fits yeah?'

Reviews make the world go around… and feed my ego :)


	20. In Which there is a Galaxy Far Far Away

This one's for Duj who like a Snape who's a softy at heart :)

…..

"Say it Dad, please please please?"

Severus Snape sighed, as he looked at his ten year old son Harry. Harry was bouncing on his toes and grinning, he sighed again.

"I am your father."

Laughter rang out.

"Let's watch the movie again Dad!"

_Why me?_

Severus trudged over to the DVD shelf, picking one out and slotting it into the player before slumping back into the couch on which Harry was fidgeting.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."

Reviews make the world go around!


	21. In Which Harry Writes a Letter

To my Dad,

I want to be with you, because you saved me when nobody else cared. You look after me and love me, and make sure I'm never hurt. You don't need to hit me as your tempers are enough! But you always look out just for me, and I know you will always be there to steady me.

Thanks for taking me away from them, letting me stay with you, adopting me, and letting me call you Dad.

PS my Darth Vader will never let anyone take me away again.

Love your Harry.

...

Um, so I think this is the end, maybe? Anyways, Thank you for all your lovely reviews!

Anyone who wants to turn this into a full story, go ahead, I'd love it read it!

Thanks guys

Hannah :)


End file.
